Drown
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Danau Toba itu menyimpan sejuta misteri. Dan kala adik Akutagawa menghilang dalam tragedi tenggelamnya Kapal Motor Sinar Bangun, Akutagawa dan ketiga temannya berangkat dari Yokohama ke Sumatra Utara untuk menemukan sang adik. Namun satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui, beribu pasang mata sudah mengintai mereka...


"Tempat ini, seram sekali," Nakajima Atsushi gemetar ketakutan ketika kakinya melangkah turun dari mobil yang disewa oleh Dazai. Di depannya terhampar danau terbesar di Indonesia, Danau Toba.

"Well, ini malam. Dan baru genap 2 minggu kapal itu tenggelam di tengah Danau Toba," ujar Nakahara Chuuya. Ia keukeuh di dalam mobil dengan Dazai sambil membuka ponselnya dan membaca informasi yang sudah dicopasnya dari google tadi--entah bagaimana tragedi tenggelamnya Kapal Motor Sinar Bangun bisa sampai ke Jepang, hanya Tuhan dan Chuuya lah yang tahu.

"Harusnya kita ke hotel dulu, sih," timpal Dazai Osamu.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan danau sebelum menyelam besok," Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang juga turun dari mobil tadi menyahuti ucapan Dazai tanpa menoleh.

"Aku mengerti kalau ini soal Gin," sahut Chuuya, "tapi bisa kita pergi ke hotel sekarang? Aku lelah, tahu!"

"Iya iya," Akutagawa akhirnya kembali ke mobil, mengikuti Atsushi yang tadi sudah masuk duluan.

Lalu mobil yang dikendarai oleh Dazai itu pun kembali membelah jalanan malam kota Medan, tanpa menyadari bahwa beribu pasang mata dari dalam danau sudah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi...

 **~o~**

 **Drown**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa35**

 **Segala merk yang kesebut di fanfik ini milik penciptanya masing-masing**

 **Tragedi tenggelamnya Kapal Motor Sinar Bangun di Sumatra Utara hanya sang Maha Kuasa lah yang mengetahui kebenarannya**

 **Rating: K-semi T**

 **Genre: horror-friendship**

 **Warn: terinspirasi dari tragedi di Sumatra Utara yang katanya terjadi pada saat lebaran. Saya sebagai author fanfict ini hanya ingin melampiaskan pikiran saya tentang tragedi tersebut pada fanfict ini. Dan untuk para korban jiwa dalam tragedi tersebut, semoga diterima dan tenang di sisi-Nya, amin.**

 **Warn 2: typo, OOC akut, gaje, dll**

 **Warn 3: tidak ada yang namanya drowned seperti apa yang dituliskan dalam fanfic aneh ini. Namanya terinspirasi sama salah satu mob di minecraft yang kadang nyebelin kalo ketemu.**

 **DLDR!!**

 **~o~**

Akutagawa mendengus. Sudah jam 10 waktu setempat, namun ia tidak bisa tidur. Atsushi yang sekamar dengannya di hotel sudah tidur sejak tadi. Kalau Dazai dan Chuuya, ah, entahlah. Mungkin mereka sudah tidur juga. Akutagawa tidak ingin mengganggu tidur teman-temannya,--toh, memaksa mereka jauh-jauh ikut ke Indonesia sudah lebih dari mengganggu--mereka pantas dapat istrahat yang cukup untuk menyelam di Danau Toba besok.

Omong-omong soal urusan Akutagawa di danau terbesar di Indonesia ini, itu adalah karena adik Akutagawa, Gin, yang hilang di tragedi pada hari lebaran tersebut. Gin bersama teman-temannya yang pergi ke Indonesia pada 3 minggu lalu, dinyatakan hilang ketika tragedi tenggelamnya Kapal Motor Sinar Bangun 2 minggu lalu. Seseorang dari kampus Gin--yang juga dapat beritanya dari kepolisian Medan--yang memberi tahu hal itu pada Akutagawa.

Asal tahu saja, Akutagawa hampir mengamuk dan akan membunuh orang yang memberi tahukan hal itu padanya kalau saja Dazai dan Atsushi tidak ada di dekatnya.

Dan jadilah sekarang. Akutagawa, Atsushi, Dazai, dan Chuuya ada di Medan untuk mencari Gin--sebenarnya juga untuk mencari teman-teman Gin yang lain karena hanya ada 3 korban yang ditemukan, itupun ketiganya merupakan orang Indonesia dan sudah jadi mayat, tapi Akutagawa lebih memprioritaskan adik tercintanya. Dan soal Chuuya itu, jangan tanya. Dia dipaksa Dazai biar katanya jumlah mereka nggak ganjil.

Sekarang pun Akutagawa hanya duduk melamun di balkon hotel, memikirkan Gin dan apa yang sekiranya terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Belum tidur, Akutagawa?"

Akutagawa berbalik, lantas menemukan sang senpai--yang tingginya tidak lebih dari tinggi badan si surai hitam sendiri--tengah berdiri di belakangnya lengkap dengan sekaleng kopi Nescafe di tangan.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Akutagawa balik.

"Si Kampret itu ngoroknya kelewat keras," Chuuya mendengus, "mending aku di sini sambil ngopi. Kalau kau?"

Akutagawa tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya enggan. Chuuya yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas.

"Aku mengerti," Chuuya ikut bersandar di pagar balkon di samping sang kouhai, "soal adikmu itu, kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya, kan?"

Si surai hitam hanya diam.

"Asal kau tahu," Chuuya menyesap Nescafe miliknya yang sudah tersisa setengah, "selama kau masih berdoa, mungkin adikmu akan baik-baik saja--iya, mungkin, soalnya aku juga tidak tahu keadaannya."

"Aku dengar dari berita kemarin," Akutagawa ikut menyahut, "mereka menggelar acara doa bersama untuk para korban yang belum ditemukan." Jeda sebentar, "Tapi menurutmu kenapa tim gabungan malah menghentikan pencarian mereka?"

"Ya, kurasa hal itu memang wajar, sih--sudah dua minggu, kan?" Chuuya mengangkat bahu, "tapi percaya tidak percaya, kapal itu memang tidak bisa ditemukan bahkan dengan kapal selam yang bisa menyelam hingga 1000 meter--padahal dalamnya Danau Toba itu hanya sekitar 600 meter. Katanya di Indonesia ini, memang ada hal-hal aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan secara nalar, kan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku, bisa saja 'mereka' yang menyembunyikan kapal itu, beserta para korbannya."

"Tapi bukankah faktanya mayat yang tenggelam akan mengambang setelah 3 hari?"

"Apa sudah kusebutkan soal 'mereka'?"

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang," Akutagawa terdiam, "kalau begitu, Gin..."

"Aku hanya berharap adikmu dan teman-temannya itu masih hidup," Chuuya menghela napas, Nescafe di tangannya sudah tersisa sedikit, "sudahlah, aku mau kembali ke kamar. Kau juga, istirahatlah! Katanya di sini matahari sudah terbit pada pukul enam!"

"I-iya."

~o~

Chuuya benar-benar tidak bercanda soal matahari yang terbit pukul enam pagi itu.

Maksudnya, ayolah. Di Jepang matahari baru terbit jam setengah delapan pagi, jadi jangan salahkan Akutagawa dan Atsushi yang pagi-pagi sudah dibangunkan oleh petugas hotel ketika matahari baru menampakkan sinarnya--mereka pakai jasa dibangunkan oleh petugas hotel ketika matahari terbit, katanya biar bisa lebih cepat ke Danau Toba dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan ini.

Dazai dan Chuuya juga bernasib tak kalah sama. Hanya bedanya, endingnya Chuuya marah-marah ke Dazai karena pemuda bersurai coklat itulah yang minta dibangunkan tanpa persetujuan Chuuya sama sekali.

Maka setelah sarapan di lobby, keempatnya berangkat menuju Danau Toba.

"Kelihatan lebih indah kalau sudah pagi~!" Dazai terpukau sendiri, "nee, bagaimana kalau aku bunuh diri di tempat indah seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak mau menambah jumlah mayat yang akan kita bawa pulang, Dazai," ingin sekali Chuuya mengatakan hal itu, namun diurungkan karena rasanya terdengar seperti tahu kalau Gin dan teman-temannya memang sudah mati.

Ya, siapa yang tahu kalau gadis itu sudah mati atau belum? Toh, hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenyataannya untuk detik ini.

"Masih sepi, ya?" tanya Atsushi.

"Wajar saja, sih," Dazai mengangkat bahu, "orang macam apa yang mau berekreasi di tempat bekas kapal tenggelam? Apalagi katanya hal ini berhubungan dengan hal-hak seperti 'itu', dan kebanyakan orang Indonesia termasuk dalam golongan orang yang mempercayainya."

Atsushi hanya mangut-mangut.

"Ah, akan kutanyakan ke orang sekitar, siapa tahu ada yang menyewakan perahu," Chuuya melangkah ke arah dermaga, "kalian, duluan saja."

Ucapan Chuuya hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga temannya. Selama Chuuya pergi, Akutagawa, Atsushi, dan Dazai mulai menyiapkan peralatan snorkeling yang mereka bawa dari Yokohama--sebenarnya ini punya Fyodor dan Gogol, tapi duo Russian itu berbaik hati meminjamkan peralatan snorkeling mereka untuk mencari keberadaan Gin dan teman-temannya, lalu sisanya dipinjam dari Edogawa Ranpo yang satu jurusan dengan Akutagawa dan Edgar Allan Poe yang kebetulan satu jurusan dengan Atsushi.

"Wah, kalian mau berenang di sini, ya?"

Ketiga pemuda berdarah Jepang itu menoleh, lalu mendapati seorang pria jangkung bersurai kemerahan tengah berdiri di dekat mereka.

Akutagawa dan Atsushi hanya bisa saling berpandangan--bingung karena tidak bisa berbahasa Indonesia. Namun Dazai sepertinya santai saja menghadapi orang tadi.

"Kami mau snorkeling, Om," Dazai menjawab pertanyaan orang tadi dengan bahasa Indonesia yang lancar.

"Di tempat seperti ini?" orang itu menatap Danau Toba yang terhampar di depan mereka, "kalian tidak takut?"

"Ya, katanya di sini tempatnya bagus buat snorkeling, jadi kami mau nyoba di sini," balas Dazai--baik Akutagawa maupun Atsushi dapat mengetahui kalau senpai mereka itu sedang berbohong walau Dazai mengucapkannya dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Oh, begitu?" si pria mangut-mangut, "kalau begitu hati-hati, ya? Katanya di sini bahaya."

Lalu pria itu berlalu. Dazai hanya bisa mengernyit tak paham.

"Apa katanya tadi, Dazai-san?" tanya Atsushi akhirnya.

"Katanya tempat ini bahaya," Dazai mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "tapi kurasa itu hanya mitos."

"T-tapi dia orang sini, kan?" si surai putih mulai gemetaran, "b-bisa saja itu bukan mitos."

"Tidak, dia bukan orang sini," Akutagawa menggeleng.

"Kau juga menyadarinya, Akutagawa-kun?" Dazai menoleh pada si kouhai bersurai hitam.

Akutagawa mengangguk. "Dari bentuk wajahnya, dia pasti orang Jepang. Mungkin ada darah campuran seperti Kunikida-sensei atau Tachihara, tapi yang pasti dia punya darah Jepang."

Atsushi mangut-mangut--ia mengerti sekarang.

"Hoi, kalian!!" fokus ketiga pemuda tersebut teralihkan ketika Chuuya memanggil mereka dari danau--dari atas perahu yang bisa ia sewa, lebih tepatnya.

"Ah, akhirnya," Akutagawa mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ayo naik, aku malas berdiam lama di sini!" sahut Chuuya, "dan jangan lupa ambilkan peralatan snorkelingku!"

"Iya~"

~o~

Atsushi--yang masih berkutat dengan peralatan snorkeling milik Chuuya, jangan tanya kenapa dia yang mengurusnya--tiba-tiba terdiam. Entah kenapa, firasatnya buruk. Ada sesuatu di danau ini yang membuat Atsushi merasa tidak nyaman.

"Atsushi-kun, kau ikut, kan?!" suara panggilan dari Dazai membuat Atsushi tersentak.

"I-iya!" Atsushi segera membawa peralatan snorkeling miliknya dan Chuuya ke arah perahu.

Itu hanya perahu kecil, maksimal muat untuk 5 orang kalau mereka mau berdempetan. Berhubung Atsushi dan yang lainnya tidak mau repot bolak-balik, maka jadilah keempatnya berdempetan karena mereka juga meletakkan tabung oksigen di punggung--minus Chuuya yang masih meletakkan peralatannya di dek kosong, katanya harus ada yang jaga perahu.

"Berikan tanda kalau ada apa-apa," pesan Chuuya sebelum ketiga temannya mulai menyelam.

Atsushi hanya diam. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk, namun ia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada yang lain.

Maka pemuda bersurai putih itu hanya bisa menahan firasatnya dan akhirnya menyelam juga ke dalam Danau Toba. Sebelum berpencar, tadi Dazai sudah memberi isyarat agar mereka menjaga diri dan jangan gegabah--yang mana sebenarnya Dazai lah yang harus dikhawatirkan karena bisa saja ia bunuh diri dengan cara melepas tabung oksigen atau hal-hal lainnya.

Danau Toba terlihat biasa saja ketika Atsushi menyelam. Namun entah kenapa, firasatnya bilang ada sesuatu di sini yang bisa mengancam nyawanya.

"Ah, tidak," Atsushi menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, "tidak ada apa-apa, kan? Sekarang aku hanya perlu mencari Gin-chan dan te--"

Ucapan Atsushi terputus seketika ketika ia merasa ada yang menarik kakinya dari dasar danau. Si surai putih tersentak.

"A-akh!"

Air membuat gerakan Atsushi lumayan melambat, namun pemuda bersurai putih itu tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan kakinya dari cengkraman-entah-apa-itu dan berenang ke atas. Cengkraman itu akhirnya terlepas setelah Atsushi berkali-kali menghentakkan kakinya. Secepat mungkin pemuda itu berenang kembali ke atas.

Ada satu waktu di mana Atsushi tanpa sengaja menoleh ke bawah. Dan hal mengejutkan yang dilihatnya adalah, beribu pasang mata yang menyala dalam gelap, serta sebuah tangan pucat nan busuk--mungkin itu yang menariknya--yang perlahan ditarik kembali pada kegelapan.

~o~

"Eh, Atsushi?" Chuuya benar-benar terkejut ketika mendapati sang kouhai bersurai putihnya itu sudah naik ke perahu duluan, lengkap dengan wajah pucat seolah barusan melihat hantu.

"Kau menemukan mereka?" tanya Chuuya lagi.

Atsushi menggeleng keras. Pemuda itu langsung membuka selang oksigen yang terhubung di mulutnya dan menutup akses oksigen yang akan keluar dari tabung.

"A-ada sesuatu di danau ini," ucapnya gemetar.

Alis Chuuya naik satu. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya 'mereka'!" Atsushi berteriak dengan nada panik, "Aku tidak mau menyebutnya di sini, tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya!"

Oh, Chuuya mengerti maksud kouhainya sekarang.

"Kalau begitu kau di sini saja," ucap si surai orange sambil memasang masker snorkeling dan tabung oksigen miliknya, "gantian aku yang menyelam. Kau, di sini saja--jaga perahunya selagi aku pergi."

"T-tunggu, Nakahara--" namun Chuuya sudah keburu menyelam sebelum Atsushi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

~o~

Malam tiba lebih cepat dari dugaan. Akutagawa, Atsushi, Dazai dan Chuuya kembali ke hotel setelah membersihkan diri mereka di rumah seorang warga yang perahunya disewa Chuuya--hanya ganti baju, mereka akan mandi lagi di hotel nanti.

Dan mengenai kejadian yang dialami Atsushi itu, tak satupun dari ketiga temannya yang mengalami hal serupa.

"T-tapi aku sungguh-sungguh mengalaminya, minna!" Atsushi berseru setengah nelangsa.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku tak percaya," Chuuya mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi mungkin memang ada yang aneh di Danau Toba--aku sempat melihat sepasang cahaya dari dasar danau, terlihat seperti mata," sahut Dazai, "ya, apapun itu, intinya aku akan minta Rakuzou mengirimkan kapal selam mininya ke sini."

"Kapal selam?" alis Atsushi naik satu.

"Yang waktu itu dipresentasikan ke kita di kelas Kunikida-sensei," ujar Dazai.

"T-tapi kita kan beda tingkat, beda jurusan pula."

"Iya juga, sih. Tapi pokoknya aku akan minta Rokuzou mengirimnya ke sini!"

Akutagawa hanya diam memperhatikan ketiga temannya. Dari tadi dia malas bicara karena terus memikirkan Gin. Yang lain hanya memaklumi--ya mereka mengerti bagaimana sakitnya tidak mengetahui keadaan orang tercinta yang hilang dalam kecelakaan, makanya mereka diam saja.

Diam-diam si surai hitam menghela napas. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Gin dan teman-temannya, ia tidak tahu. Hei, hanya Gin yang ia punya di dunia ini untuk dilindungi. Apa gunanya titel seorang kakak pada diri Akutagawa kalau bukan untuk menyayangi dan melindungi sang adik?

"Akutagawa-san," sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat lamunan Akutagawa terbuyar.

"Dazai-san dan Nakahara-san sudah ke kamar mereka dari tadi," ujar Atsushi, "ayo masuk--siapa yang mandi duluan nanti?"

"Oh," barulah Akutagawa tersadar kalau hanya tersisa dirinya dan Atsushi di lorong itu, "baiklah--omong-omong, kau saja yang duluan mandi."

~o~

"Belum tidur, Dazai?" Chuuya mendapati Dazai masih berkutat di depan ponselnya ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Si Rokuzou belum membalas pesanku, padahal aku butuh sekali kapal selamnya itu," ujar Dazai. Matanya yang dilapisi kacamata anti radiasi--hadiah dari Chuuya tahun lalu, katanya agar mata pemuda yang hobinya bunuh diri itu tidak cepat rusak karena sering berkutat di depan layar komputer, maklum anak jurusan IT--tak lepas dari layar ponsel yang ia pegang.

"Segitu butuhnya, kah?" tanya Chuuya.

Dazai mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu terserah, lah," Chuuya mengangkat bahu, lantas melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang single yang berada di samping ranjang Dazai, "aku tidur duluan. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," balas Dazai. Sekilas pemuda itu melirik sekitar. "Hotel ini punya Baygon tidak, ya?"

Abaikan itu.

Manik kecoklatan pemuda itu kembali teralihkan pada layar ponsel. Oh, ada balasan dari Rokuzou rupanya.

[ **Taguchi Rokuzou**

Kapal selam yang mana? Memangnya muat mengirimkan kapal selam sebesar mobil lewat kantor pos?

 **Dazai Osamu**

Maksudku yang pernah kau tunjukan saat pelajaran Kunikida-sensei, yang katamu bisa menyelam sedalam apapun dan kita pernah mencobanya di sumur tua rumahnya Ango.

 **Taguchi Rokuzou**

Aku tidak yakin benda itu masih ada, sih...

 **Dazai Osamu**

Pokoknya kirimkan padaku lewat paket semalam sampai! Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya!

 **Taguchi Rokuzou**

Memangnya kau di mana?

 **Dazai Osamu**

Medan, Sumatra Utara, Indonesia

 **Taguchi Rokuzou**

APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JAUH DI INDONESIA SANA?! PANTAS KAU TIDAK MASUK TADI!

 **Dazai Osamu**

Ada pekerjaan. Chuuya dan dua kouhai yang sering ngumpul bareng kita itu juga ada di sini

 **Taguchi Rokuzou**

Siapa? Si Jinko dan Rashoumon itu?

 **Dazai Osamu**

Atsushi-kun dan Akutagawa-kun, Rokuzou.

 **Taguchi Rokuzou**

Terserah.

 **Dazai Osamu**

Pokoknya aku mau kapal selam itu dikirim segera ke sini! Aku benar-benar butuh!

 **Taguchi Rokuzou**

Untuk apa?

 **Dazai Osamu**

Kau ingat Gin? Adiknya Akutagawa yang hilang di Danau Toba dua minggu lalu? Yang kuliah di Universitas Kyoto.

 **Taguchi Rokuzou**

Iya, sih. Eh, tunggu...

 **Dazai Osamu**

Aku merasa kau sudah mengerti. Jadi kirimkan saja pakai paket semalam. Aku benar-benar butuh.

 **Dazai Osamu**

Ditambah, aku merasa ada hal yang aneh di Danau Toba sini _*deleted_

 **Taguchi Rokuzou**

Baiklah...

Dan apa itu pesan yang kau hapus tadi? Aku belum membacanya.

 **Dazai Osamu**

Lupakan. Oyasuminasai~]

Lalu off. Dazai meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, lalu perlahan melepaskan kacamata anti radiasi dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sama. Si surai coklat melirik ke arah ranjang di sebelahnya.

"Chuuya, sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Chuuya benar-benar kelelahan hingga ia sudah ketiduran lebih dulu.

Dazai mengerang pelan. Dia sendirian sekarang--maksudnya yang masih terjaga.

Mengenai pesan yang tadi dihapus Dazai sebelum Rokuzou sempat melihatnya itu, mungkin karena apa yang dilihatnya saat menyelam di Danau Toba tadi.

Beribu pasang mata yang mengintai mereka dari dasar danau.

Entah sedalam apa Dazai menyelam tadi, namun ia bisa melihat mata-mata itu. Padahal ia bukan indigo--bisa ditanyakan pada Twain, pemuda yang satu jurusan dengan Dazai yang juga seorang indigo, sebenarnya itu hanya anggapan orang sekitar karena mereka sering menemukan Twain bicara sendiri di pojokan kelas dengan angin yang pemuda itu sebut Tom dan Becky.

Hhh, seram.

Dazai mengubah posisinya. Kini tubuhnya menghadap Chuuya yang sudah tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Hanya ada hening di ruangan itu--bersatu dengan suara jam dinding yang bisa terdengar di telinga si surai coklat karena keadaan ruangan yang kelewat hening.

"Astaga... Ini menakutkan," keluhnya, "jadi pengen Ajinomoto~"

Terlihat sebungkus Oreo di meja nakas Chuuya. Dazai kembali beranjak dan iseng mengambil camilan berbungkus biru dongker rasa vanilla milik si surai orange itu.

Well, ngemil camilan teman agar bisa cepat tidur itu bukan suatu hal yang mengancam nyawa, kan? Anggap saja iya karena Dazai melupakan sebuah fakta penting--Chuuya bisa saja membunuhnya di pagi hari kala menemukan Oreo miliknya yang tinggal bungkusnya saja di meja nakas si surai coklat.

~o~

Kening Akutagawa berkedut tak mengerti ketika melihat benda seukuran telapak tangan yang dipamerkan Dazai sebelun mereka kembali menyelam di Danau Toba.

"Apa itu, Dazai-san?" tanya Atsushi.

"Ini kapal selam yang punya kamera pengintai di dalamnya," Dazai bersiul puas, "ia bisa bergerak sesuai koordinat yang sudah ditentukan. Jadi selama kita menyelam namun belum mendapatkan hasil, alat ini mungkin bisa membantu nantinya--lagian ada keterangan yang menunjukan dia ada di titik mana. Aku baru menerimanya dari Rokuzou di Yokohama tadi pagi~"

Chuuya memutar bola mata, sedangkan Atsushi dan Akutagawa memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangan Dazai dengan tatapan sedikit berminat.

Iya, hanya sedikit.

Ucapan Dazai tadi itu memberikan pencerahan pada Akutagawa yang tadinya bingung mengapa senpainya itu terlihat sangat senang di depan meja resepsionis tadi pagi.

"Omong-omong, apa itu yang ada di pipi Dazai-san?" Atsushi menunjuk pipi kanan Dazai yang membiru.

Dazai hanya tertawa hambar, sedangkan Chuuya mendengus. Ingatkan Dazai agar ia tidak mencuri camilan milik Chuuya lagi nantinya.

"Berapa meter kemampuan menyelam alat ini?" Akutagawa lebih memilih untuk bertanya perihal kapal selam yang ada di tangan Dazai.

"Aku mengaturnya agar bisa menyelam sedalam 590 meter, dengan jarak pandang 200 meter," ujar Dazai, "aku juga sudah mengatur agar alat ini kembali ke permukaan pada jam 5 sore nanti--ada yang berminat melihat rekamannya nanti?"

Akutagawa mangut-mangut. "Aku ikut, deh."

Chuuya dan Atsushi ikut mengangguk, tanda bahwa mereka juga ingin menonton rekamannya nanti.

"Kalian ke sini lagi?"

Keempatnya menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah kalimat berbahasa Indonesia yang di tunjukkan pada mereka, dan mendapati seorang pria jangkung bersurai kemerahan berdiri di sana.

Oh, pria yang kemarin.

"Memangnya ada apa, Om?" tanya Chuuya bingung--jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa bahasa Indonesia, menurutmu pakai bahasa apa dia ketika menyewa perahu pada orang sekitar yang notabenenya adalah penduduk asli daerah itu?

"Kukira tidak ada apa-apa di Danau Toba," ucap pria itu, "dan juga, sebaiknya kalian tidak lama-lama bermain-main di sini. Tempat ini berbahaya, kalian tahu?"

Beruntunglah Akutagawa tidak bisa berbahasa Indonesia, atau ia sudah membunuh pria jangkung di hadapannya itu karena dia menganggap mereka hanya bermain-main di sini.

"Kami nggak main, Om," manik kecoklatan Dazai memincing, "memangnya ada apa di danau ini, kalau aku dan teman-temanku boleh tahu?"

Pria itu malah mendengus kasar. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang, susah sekali dinasihati," omelnya sambil berlalu, "pokoknya jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian terluka di sini atau 'mereka' malah mengincar kalian."

"Oi, Om, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi~!"

"Biarkan saja dia, Dazai," ucap Chuuya, "tapi dari kata-katanya, berarti memang ada sesuatu di danau ini."

Kalimat terakhir diucapkan seperti gumaman kecil. Dazai mendengus.

"Memang apa katanya, Dazai-san?" tanya Akutagawa.

Dazai memperhatikan sang kouhai lamat-lamat. "Tidak, lupakan saja," ia menggeleng, "oke, siapa yang mau jaga perahu nanti?"

~o~

Danau yang gelap. Itu yang dirasakan Akutagawa ketika ia kembali menyelami Danau Toba--padahal awalnya tidak begini, mungkin efek mendung yang sudah menaungi Medan sejak pagi.

Lamat-lamat Akutagawa dapat melihat kapal selam mini yang yang sudah dikendalikan secara otomatis bergerak di dekatnya. Kalau begitu dia menyelam ke arah lain saja. Toh, Danau Toba itu luas sekali, dan mereka pasti akan pindah ke koordinat lain besok kalau seandainya Gin dan teman-temannya itu belum ditemukan.

Ada beberapa ikan mas besar yang berenang melewati Akutagawa tadi. Namun pemuda itu hanya mengacuhkannya--ia tidak suka ikan, jadi dilewatinya saja walau ikan masnya sebesar koper yang dibawa Atsushi.

"Hhh, Gin," Akutagawa melirih pelan.

Akutagawa bersyukur ada yang mau menolongnya untuk mencari Gin--walau dengan sedikit paksaan, sih. Kalau ia sendirian, mungkin ia bisa saja kebingungan dan tersesat di Indonesia atau malahan dia yang mati.

Duh, miris.

 _Set!_

Gerakan yang sangat cepat, nyaris membuat Akutagawa tersingkir beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Si surai hitam berjengit.

Tadi itu, apa?

Namun detik berikutnya Akutagawa hanya mengangkat bahu. Mungkin itu hanya ikan mas lainnya--walaupun masih dipertanyakan mengapa kecepatannya sangat tinggi. Maka pemuda itu kembali bergerak ke arah lain sambil memperhatikan sekitar, berharap melihat Gin atau teman-teman adiknya dalam keadaan hidup walau rasanya mustahil.

Sekali lagi Akutagawa menghela napas.

~o~

Chuuya hanya berenang pelan di dalam danau. Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dilihatnya selain air dan air--oh, dan kapal selamnya Rokuzou yang sempat lewat tadi. Entah mengapa tubuh pemuda itu merinding. Bukan karena dinginnya air danau--mungkin memang ada sesuatu di sana yang Chuuya tidak bisa pahami secara logika.

Si surai jingga berdecak kecil. Ia ingin segera cepat-cepat keluar dari danau itu.

Sebuah siluet bulat terlihat mendekati Chuuya. Manik sewarna langit cerah itu memincing untuk melihat apa yang mendekatinya.

"Ikan?"

Setelah lebih dekat, dapat dilihat kalau ternyata itu adalah seekor ikan mas. Ukurannya lumayan fantastis--sebesar ransel yang dibawa Chuuya. Alis Chuuya naik satu. Ia tidak pernah melihat ikan mas sebesar itu.

Namun, ada yang aneh dari ikan itu. Pupilnya terus melihat ke bawah, seolah ada sesuatu di sana. Karena penasaran, lamat-lamat si surai orange menoleh ke bawah.

Deg!

Beribu pasang mata yang menyala dalam gelap, dengan ratusan tangan pucat nan busuk yang meraih-raih ke atas. Semuanya terlihat berasal dari dasar danau.

Lagi, Chuuya terkesiap. Tanpa menunggu, ia segera berenang kembali ke permukaan.

~o~

"Memang ada sesuatu di danau ini," Chuuya bergidik ngeri.

Sudah sore. Akutagawa, Atsushi, Dazai dan Chuuya sudah berada di dalam mobil--setelah ganti baju di rumah pemilik perahu. Mereka tidak langsung pulang karena penasaran dengan video yang direkam oleh kapal selam milik Rokuzou.

"Maksudmu?" alis Dazai naik satu, namun matanya tetap fokus pada layar laptop.

"Itu, 'mereka'," Chuuya membentuk tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya, seraya berbisik pelan seolah tidak ingin kata-katanya terdengar oleh orang lain selain mereka berempat.

Lalu hening. Ketiga pemuda lainnya memandang Chuuya dengan pandangan tanya--bahkan Dazai menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan layar laptop.

"Maksudmu, apa?" kali ini Dazai yang bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu maksudku," ujar Chuuya pelan.

Hening kembali melingkupi beberapa detik.

"B-bagaimana kalau kita nonton videonya saja?" tanya Atsushi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian--walau akhirnya juga berdampak buruk.

Dazai mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah," ujarnya sambil kembali mengutak-atik laptop.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Dazai berdecak senang. "Aku selesai," ujarnya, "mau nonton sekarang?"

Akutagawa, Atsushi, dan Chuuya mengangguk. Dazai tersenyum, lalu menggerakkan kursor ke sebuah file dan mengetuknya dua kali. Sebuah layar terpampang. Loading sebentar, lalu video dimulai.

Hanya ada gelap, namun beberapa kali kamera itu menangkap keberadaan Akutagawa, Chuuya, dan Dazai--Atsushi jaga di perahu, katanya trauma--yang kebetulan menyelam di dekat benda itu.

Manik ungu kekuningan Atsushi sedikit memincing ketika melihat beberapa ekor ikan mas berukuran diatas rata-rata yang sesekali melintas.

"Besar sekali," gumam pemuda bersurai putih itu pelan.

"Aku sempat melihat itu tadi," Chuuya bergumam, lalu sesaat kemudian kembali bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Dazai dan Akutagawa mengangguk sebagai jawaban--mereka tidak mau repot-repot berkomentar banyak dan memilih untuk tetap menyimak video.

Keempatnya berjengit ketika melihat sesuatu yang ditabrak kamera--sebuah tangan pucat nan busuk yang katanya menarik kaki Atsushi tempo hari. Mendadak mereka semua merinding.

"K-kurasa kita pindah tempat saja besok," usul Atsushi takut-takut.

"A-aku setuju," sahut Dazai.

Akutagawa masih enggan berbicara.

Video masih berlanjut, menampilkan pemandangan yang sama berulang-ulang--air, ikan mas, Akutagawa dan yang lain yang kebetulan melintas, tangan pucat. Oke, yang terakhir itu sukses membuat bulu kuduk merinding seketika.

Video itu beberapa kali dipercepat--dengan alasan untuk menghemat waktu, toh Akutagawa juga menyetujuinya. Lalu ada pada detik-detik terakhir, manik sewarna arang milik Akutagawa menangkap sebuah gelang bermanik hitam kecil dengan liontin salib berwarna senada yang sangat dikenalnya.

Gelang milik Gin.

Akutagawa yakin matanya tidak salah tangkap.

"D-dazai-san!" akhirnya Akutagawa buka suara.

Seluruh atensi dalam mobil itu--catat, mereka belum ada kembali ke hotel walau sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan--teralihkan pada si surai hitam.

"Ya, Akutagawa-kun?" tanya Dazai bingung. Video sudah selesai, kenapa anak itu baru berkomentar sekarang?

"Bisa kau ulangi videonya? Hanya satu menit terakhir sebelum habis," pinta Akutagawa, "ayolah, ini penting!"

Dazai dan yang lainnya saling berpandangan dengan tatapan bingung. Namun pada akhirnya Dazai menurut dan mengarahkan kursornya pada menit terakhir video tadi.

"Itu gelangnya Gin," ucap Akutagawa pelan.

"Eh?" Atsushi menoleh pada teman-kuliah-beda-jurusannya itu, "maksudmu?"

"Gin ada di dekat sana, aku yakin itu!" seru pemuda bersurai hitam itu, "aku harus mencarinya sekarang!"

"Tunggu, Akutagawa," cegat Chuuya, "ini sudah malam. Kita lakukan besok saja."

"Juga ada sesuatu di danau itu, kan?" sambung Dazai, "kita tidak boleh gegabah!"

Sejenak, Akutagawa terdiam. "Aku, Gin..." ia menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedih, kecewa, atau entah apapun itu, tak ada yang tahu.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata kalian! Aku hanya ingin tahu di mana Gin saat ini, setidaknya biarkan aku tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak!" serunya tiba-tiba. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera berlari ke luar mobil dengan alat snorkeling di tangannya.

"T-tunggu, Akutagawa-san!" Atsushi ingin mencegat, namun Akutagawa sudah keluar lebih dulu.

Chuuya berdecak. "Anak itu," gerutunya, "harusnya kau melarangnya agar tidak ke sini, Dazai!"

"Nakahara-san, Dazai-san, kita harus menyusulnya, kan?!" seru Atsushi, "bagaimana kalau 'mereka' nanti juga mencelakakan Akutagawa-san?!"

Untuk sesaat hening kembali melingkupi mereka.

"Sial, aku benar-benar lupa."

Detik berikutnya, ketiganya sudah berlari keluar mobil untuk mengejar Akutagawa.

~o~

Seorang pria jangkung bersurai kemerahan tampak merokok di dekat Danau Toba sambil mengamati pemandangan tempat itu. Manik abunya sedikit memincing ketika melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan peralatan snorkeling di tubuhnya berjalan agak tergesa ke arah danau.

Ah, kalau tidak salah, itu anak yang tadi pagi, kan? Apa yang mau dia lakukan malam-malam begini di danau?

"Oi, kau--" ucapan pria itu terputus ketika kepalanya memutar sebuah bayangan kematian yang akan menghampiri kalau saja ia menyusul pemuda itu.

Si pria berdecih pelan. Kalau pemuda itu ada di sini, berarti bisa saja temannya yang bersurai putih atau yang bersurai coklat juga ada di sini.

Ada baiknya kalau ia mencari teman-teman pemuda itu untuk sekedar memberi tahu, mungkin.

"Akutagawa-saann!!!!!"

"Akutagawa-kun!!!"

"Hoi, bodoh! Kau kenapa?!!"

Oh, baru mau dicari, ternyata sudah datang duluan.

"Eh, Om yang tadi pagi?" di luar dugaan, ternyata si pemuda bersurai coklat itu sudah mendatanginya lebih dulu.

Pria itu hanya menatap si pemuda datar. "Ada apa?" ucapnya dengan bahasa Jepang--ketahuilah, pria ini juga punya darah Jepang yang mengalir di nadinya.

"Eh, Om juga bisa bahasa Jepang?" si surai putih juga ikut menghampiri, "D-dazai-san, aku tidak bisa menemukan Akutagawa-san! Bagaimana ini?!"

"Chuuya tidak melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan si bodoh itu, padahal dia lewat sini tadi!"

Pria itu mengernyit bingung. Padahal jelas-jelas orang yang mereka cari masih ada di pinggir danau, sudah siap menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau dan menyelam entah untuk apa.

Tunggu, apa mungkin...

"Astaga, apa korban kecelakaan Kapal Sinar Bangun itu belum cukup?" si pria mendesah sendiri.

"Maksud Om apa?" tanya si surai putih.

Pria itu diam sebentar. "Ada hal yang tidak sebaiknya kalian ketahui," ucapnya, "tapi katakan padaku. Apa tujuan kalian ke mari dan apa yang kalian lihat selama menyelam di danau ini?"

Ketiga pemuda di depannya terdiam sebentar.

"Kami membantu teman kami untuk mencari adiknya yang hilang," ujar si surai coklat, "Gin-chan dan teman-temannya menghilang pada tragedi tenggelamnya Kapal Motor Sinar Bangun dua minggu lalu, dan Akutagawa-kun bersikeras untuk mencarinya."

"Kami juga ada melihat, eum, hantu, kurasa," sambung si surai orange, "hanya tangannya yang pucat dan matanya yang bersinar dari dasar danau, tapi kami benar-benar melihatnya!"

Si pria melirik ke danau sebentar, lantas tidak menemukan keberadaan si surai hitam yang tadinya ada di sana. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa di buat--pemuda itu sudah keburu menyelam ketika ia berbicara dengan teman-teman anak itu.

"Kalian bertemu Drowned," ujar pria itu pelan.

"Drowned?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana penduduk asli menyebut mereka, tapi aku menyebut mereka drowned karena sering menenggelamkan orang-orang yang berenang di sini," si pria menghela napas, "aku punya keyakinan kalau merekalah yang menenggelamkan kapal motor itu pada lebaran waktu itu. Temanmu itu, bisa saja jadi korban selanjutnya!"

"K-kita harus bagaimana?" tanya si surai putih takut-takut.

"Mencarinya sebisa mungkin, setidaknya jangan sampai para Drowned menangkap mereka," ujar pria itu, "aku akan membantu kalian."

"Terima kasih, Om, eum--"

"Aku Oda, Oda Sakunosuke, terserah kalian mau memanggilku apa. Tapi yang pasti kita harus segera menemukan teman kalian!"

~o~

Pikiran Akutagawa benar-benar kacau.

Ia sudah berenang kesana-kemari, namun tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Padahal ia yakin kapal selam milik Rokuzou itu berada di sini ketika ia menyoroti gelang milik Gin.

"Khh, Gin," Akutagawa berdecak pelan dari balik masker oksigen yang digunakannya.

Pemuda itu terus berenang, berusaha mencari-cari bukti keberadaan sang adik yang diyakini masih berada di tempat itu. Setidaknya, biarkan Akutagawa melihat lagi wajah adiknya itu, walaupun itu adalah kali terakhir.

Akutagawa tahu bahwa kemungkinan terbesar yang akan dihadapinya adalah melihat jasad sang adik di depannya. Namun pemuda itu tidak peduli. Ia masih ingin mengetahui keadaan Gin, hidup ataupun mati.

Seekor ikan mas berukuran sebesar tas ransel milik Chuuya tiba-tiba melesat melewati Akutagawa, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersentak di tempatnya.

 _"Kakak~"_

Kening Akutagawa sempat berkedut. Ia berada di dalam air--suara apa itu tadi? Namun walau begitu, entah kenapa Akutagawa mengenali suara tersebut.

"Gin..."

Akutagawa tidak tahu darimana suara yang terkesan memanggilnya itu berasal. Nama sang adik terucap begitu saja sesaat setelah ia mendengarnya.

 _"Kakak, ayo..."_

Suara itu lagi. Kini Akutagawa tahu darimana arah suara itu.

 _"Ayo, kemari. Aku kangen kakak..."_

Akutagawa berenang perlahan ke asal suara. Suara yang dirindukannya ini, pemuda itu juga ingin menemui si pemilik suara.

 _"Kakak..."_

Sesuatu yang dingin tiba-tiba mencengkram kaki Akutagawa. Si pemuda bersurai hitam itu terkesiap. Sesuatu itu menariknya ke dasar, dan entah kenapa Akutagawa tidak bisa bergerak.

 _"Kakak..."_

"Khh," Akutagawa meringis, "G-gin..."

Satu hal yang ia ingat sebelum segalanya berlangsung dengan cepat adalah, sebuah tangan yang meraih tangannya, menariknya ke atas dan membuat cengkraman di kakinya terlepas.

 **~(belom) END~**

 **Yha, balik lagi dengan Vira D Ace dan cerita gaje nan kamvretnya :'v**

 **Jadi sebelumnya Vira ingin mengucapkan, seperti yang ada di awalan tadi, agar _seluruh korban jiwa dalam tragedi tenggelamnya Kapal Motor Sinar Bangun dapat tenang di sisi-Nya, amin._**

 **Saya cuman terinspirasi dari tragedi memilukan tersebut, dan akhirnya lahirlah fanfict ini (yha, ini kebiasaan lama yang susah untuk dihilangkan).**

 **Untuk yang bingung dengan paragraf terakhir di cerita di atas, mungkin omake akan menjelaskan semuanya. Namun ada yang mau saya sampaikan untuk kedepannya**

 **Saya, untuk beberapa waktu yang lama (mungkin) akan jarang up. Selain kesibukan di dunia nyata dan dunia RP (lupakan yang terakhir itu), saya juga ada konflik internal dalam keluarga--terlalu besar hingga kadang saya galau sendiri dan update status di wa atau wattpad dengan bahasa yg lumayan menusuk bagi yang mengerti. /curhat**

 **Tidak mengerti dengan kalimat itu? Maka lupakan saja dan jalani hidupmu yang akan dibayangi oleh rasa penasaran /ga gitu.**

 **Oke, hanya itu intinya. Silahkan menikmati OMAKE dan sampai jumpa dalam cerita saya berikutnya :v**

 **~OMAKE~**

"Khh, Gin," Akutagawa memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa dalam pangkuannya itu. Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Di belakangnya, beberapa pemuda dan seorang pria hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan miris dan kasihan.

"Sudah selesai, ya?" Atsushi menghela napas sambil memperhatikan puluhan--tidak, ratusan--mayat setengah membusuk yang mengambang di tengah Danau Toba, dan sedang diurus oleh ratusan tim gabungan yang mengurus kasus ini kemarin.

Di sampingnya, Odasaku--begitu Dazai memanggilnya, dan semua setuju untuk memanggil orang itu dengan nama yang sama--hanya bisa diam sambil menghisap sebatang rokok.

Mengenai hal itu, kejadiannya sangat cepat. Akutagawa yang kala itu hampir ditarik ke dasar danau oleh Drowned--sampai sekarang mereka tidak tahu apa nama asli dari monster yang satu itu--langsung ditemukan oleh Odasaku. Pria itu langsung menarik Akutagawa kembali ke atas sambil merapal beberapa ayat suci yang ia hafal. Hasilnya, mayat-mayat yang kala itu tidak ditemukan setelah dua minggu pencarian mulai mengambang ke permukaan dalam hitungan menit. Puncaknya Odasaku dan Chuuya menghubungi pihak kepolisian dan melaporkan soal ini, dengan Dazai yang memotret bukti lalu mengirimkannya ke server milik kepolisian.

Tidak ada korban selamat yang ditemukan. Hanya ada mayat, termasuk Gin dan teman-temannya--jasad Gin sendiri ditemukan di dekat pinggiran danau, dan Akutagawa langsung memeluk jasad itu seraya menangis tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

Sejahat-jahatnya ia pada kouhai dan teman seangkatannya, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke masihlah seorang manusia yang punya sisi lembut yang hanya ditunjukan pada Akutagawa Gin, adik tercintanya.

"Maaf, Pak," seorang dari petugas hendak menegur Akutagawa, namun tangannya sudah keburu dipegang Dazai.

"Biarkan dia dulu, Pak. Urus dulu yang lain," ujar Dazai pelan.

"Tapi kami masih harus mengautopsi mayat sebelum dikembalikan ke keluarga korban."

"Sabar dulu, Pak," kali ini Odasaku yang menengahi, "mereka hanya anak kuliahan biasa yang masih labil. Saya bisa mengurusnya nanti kalau kakak sang korban yang itu--itu, yang lagi nangis di pinggir danau sambil meluk mayat adiknya--sudah sedikit tenang, oke?"

Chuuya yang daritadi diam ingin sekali memukul Odasaku yang dengan (tidak) sopannya mengatai dirinya mahasiswa labil, untungnya Dazai dan Atsushi bisa menahannya.

Tapi karena perkataan Odasaku juga, akhirnya petugas itu undur diri untuk mengurus mayat lain yang jumlahnya tak sedikit.

Dazai dan Atsushi memilih untuk mendekati Akutagawa dan menghiburnya.

"Gin-chan akan sedih kalo tahu kakaknya begini, lho, Akutagawa-kun," Dazai menepuk bahu sang kouhai sambil mengatakan kalimat klise.

Akutagawa hanya diam.

"A-akutagawa-san," kali ini Atsushi yang bicara walau gemetar, "a-aku tahu kalau kita tidak dekat. T-tapi aku dan Gin-san lumayan dekat. Dia bilang, dia sangat senang bisa memiliki kakak sebaik Akutagawa-san. Dia menyayangi Akutagawa-san, dan aku yakin Gin-san tidak akan tenang kalau melihat Akutagawa-sam seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi kalimat klise. Akutagawa masih tidak ingin menjawab. Jasad Gin kembali direngkuh erat-erat.

"Apa-apaan kalimat klise itu?" Chuuya akhirnya ikut turun tangan, "hei, bodoh, dengar. Sebanyak apapun kau menangis, Gin tidak akan pernah kembali. Jalani hidupmu apa adanya dan jangan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi."

Akutagawa terdiam. Lamat-lamat ia menatap sang senpai bersurai orangenya itu. "Nakahara-san..."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal sudah ke sini, kan?" tanya Chuuya lagi.

Akutagawa menatap jasad Gin sebentar, lalu menoleh ke arah Chuuya dan menggeleng. "Setidaknya, aku sudah tahu bagaikana keadaannya," diucapkan dengan nada setengah serak, khas orang habis menangis.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertingkah kekanakan," Chuuya beranjak, "aku pergi dulu--aku butuh kopi."

Odasaku lalu datang di antara mereka. "Persiapkan diri kalian," ucapnya, "aku yakin setelah ini kita akan dibawa ke kepolisian untuk memberi kesaksian. Nanti aku saja yang bicara. Kalian, diam saja dan jawab seperlunya. Setelah ini semua selesai, aku pesankan tiket untuk kalian pulang ke Jepang."

"Terima kasih, Odasaku-san," Atsushi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah tenang, Akutagawa-kun?" Odasaku menatap si surai hitam.

Akutagawa mengangguk pelan walau tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Odasaku tersenyum, lalu pamit undur diri. Sedangkan Akutagawa dan yang lainnya, mereka tetap di sana hingga seorang petugas mengantar mereka ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan--Chuuya dan Odasaku yang tadi pergi juga dibawa.

Lembaran baru yang akan terbuka nanti, akan Akutagawa lewati dengan hati yang ikhlas, tanpa kehadiran Gin di sisinya lagi.

 **~(gajeness) END~**


End file.
